


Third Way Preview Snippet

by wanderlustlover



Series: The Four Paths Not Taken [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hint of things to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Way Preview Snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts), [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts), [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts), [mink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mink).



> Which is Snow & Emma go together, alone, as per The Blue Fairy dictating it so to Geppetto, Peter, and Jimminy after Snow goes into labor (mostly because it wouldn't shut up, even if it's in the middle of all of my plans, no where near its beginning and all the foundational details and because these two demanded screen time in my head) 
> 
>  
> 
> Year Twenty-Eight.

It's Destiny. If she were anyone else she wouldn't think so. 

But she isn't anyone else. She's the Savior. 

And Destiny can look like anything. 

The first morning after Henry brought them to Storybrooke, it looks like a dog. A long, lanky dalmatian, who causes her to swerve her car and end up skidded on the side of the road. Narrowly missing hitting both the dog bounding across the road and the tall man chasing after it. 

Who once grabbing the leash jogged over to her car side. 

"You okay?" He asked as she rolled down the window. 

It's startling she can breathe enough to nod, when she realizes it. No less laughs this event -- the car skidding or hearing his voice -- off like it's just an everyday accident. "Yeah, just a little shaken. Everything looks like its still in working order. You two?" 

"We're good. Pongo here just likes to break free every now and again," his eyes were bright when he shook his head ruefully at the dog. Bright the color of the sky in summer. When it almost seemed unreal. "I don't think we've met before?" 

"Yeah. I just got here today. Emma Swan," she said, watching more carefully than seemed possible. Even more carefully choosing her words. Her whole life leading to these moments. To this. "It's James, right?" 

He shook his head. "David. Nolan. I work over at the animal shelter. It's why Pongo and I were out for a walk." 

"Ah, sorry, you must have one of those faces," Emma said, nodding it off, as she looked between the man and the dog. 

"Must have. Well, we've got to get back." David said, as he started walking toward a path through the trees she could see not far off from them. Just when she thought he was done, he looked back, smiling. A smile that was wide, but just slightly crooked. Tugging a scar on his chin whiter. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Emma." 

"Thanks," she called out the window, as her finger found the button on the door. Pressing it down, as her voice dropped, watching them jogging toward the path. "It won't be very long." 

"For me," The window went back up, electrical buzz against her whisper. "Or you either. Dad."


End file.
